


Spectacle (Don't Speak)

by AmbroseRivers



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Corporal Punishment, F/M, Humiliation, Pining, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: When their note is intercepted, Ambrose has to accept the consequences... but why did it have to be Professor Kim?





	Spectacle (Don't Speak)

**Author's Note:**

> After much thought and deliberation, I decided to post this piece. Please heed the tags but I hope y'all enjoy!

Ambrose Rivers wouldn’t claim to be the most… cautious person.

After all, Sebastian hadn’t deemed her and Peach ‘the hellcats’ without a good reason (-and he may like to pretend he wasn’t as reckless and hot headed as his childhood friends… which was fine. He could deny all he wanted, but the pawprint inked on his bicep told a different story.) and the administration had learned that all too well this semester.

It was only her first in this new university but she had already sat through countless appointments with crossed arms and gritted teeth to make sure that her blonde partner in crime was comfortable.

She had hung up countless pairs of skirts and pants around campus in protest- with the help of the red heads who had quickly been integrated into their little group, as well as the raven-haired spitfire who had her own boy to fight for and protect.

Ambrose was also notorious for being a shameless flirt with students and professors alike.

While many called her sweet, she knew plenty who sneered at the ease with which she let sugar coated compliments slip from her tongue, who bristled at her teasing touches, and who steered away their significant others whenever they visited.

It never failed to amuse her.

She wasn’t interested in taking from anyone.

She just enjoyed the act.

Seeing the color bloom in her target’s cheeks, waiting with bated breath to see if they would reciprocate… it was a fun past time.

Maybe there would be some banter, a few well-placed innuendos… and then she would be off to sit with the people who really had her heart.

A small gang of troublemakers with her Peach, her Tiger, her mischievous twins, feisty princess and her little blonde starboy…

It was more than she had hoped to get and she was content.

_She wasn’t against looking though._

_-_

_He’s beautiful._

The wistful observation wasn’t out the ordinary and she watched Professor Jihyun Kim move gracefully as he lectured.

The warmth of the sun caught the vibrant strands of his unusual hair, giving him an almost otherworldly aura. It rested lazily on the lines of his shoulders, accentuating the sharp angles of his broad shoulders and the rounded slopes of his hips.

_I would love to get my hands all over…_

Her train of thought was derailed as a folded piece of paper landed on her open notebook and she glanced at Peach quizzically.

He winked at her conspiratorially before he replaced his hand in his open palm, sighing heavily.

She carefully uncreased the sheet to read what he’d written.

**That bad, huh?**

Her lips quirked upwards and she scribbled a reply.

**_Today is boooooring but that’s perfect time for daydreaming!_ **

She doodled a heart and merely leaned over to lay the note on Peach’s desk.

They’ve done this plenty of times before and she grinned at him as he flicked his gaze towards her then to the front of the classroom.

Professor Kim was still speaking in his soft and calm cadence.

Peach rolled his eyes at her habitually, sticking out his tongue as he wrote his reply.

**You are a thirsty hoe. Too bad that we aren’t in Stats because Prof. Han is just… yes.**

Ambrose had to stifle a groan at that.

She wouldn’t be the one to say that Professor Han wasn’t handsome- with his sharp cheekbones, intelligent grey eyes, and that arrogant smirk- but Peach… Peach melted for him in a way that she just couldn’t. His unflappable and logical tone sharpened her tongue and made it hard to control herself.

She wasn’t as snippy with anyone… as she was with Professor Han.

He was like a match and irritation was inevitable when she was near him.

While she had her reservations… Ambrose knew Peach’s tastes well and she couldn’t help but snicker quietly.

**_Ugh. Please, no, while that may be your Daddy… Statistics is fucking hell. I would rather be in any class than Stats._ **

There was a soft rustling and a hushed squeak from Peach.

Ambrose covered her mouth as Professor Kim turned around with the textbook clutched in one hand, quickly scanning over everyone.

She blinked as his scrutiny passed over her. Saeran shifted beside her, chair squeaking mutedly with his restless movements and Saeyoung’s exaggerated sigh rang out over the scratching of pencils and creaking of desks as he stretched his arms over his head.

Ambrose clicked her tongue at him in mock disapproval, glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes with a grin.

Professor Kim narrowed his eyes but he turned around and as quick as the flash of a camera, she had the paper again.

**You can’t deny he is daddy as fuck. I wouldn’t mind getting on my knees for him. He could fuck me up. <3**

She bit her bottom lip painfully as she vibrated with mirth.

They were both weak for attractive people…

She was drawn to Professor Kim again and how his pants cupped his round ass and the way the muscles of his back flexed as he tapped on the board. His slender fingers were smudged with chalk and she couldn’t help but wonder what they would feel like pressing on her tongue—

Ambrose shook her head.

It wouldn’t do to get too worked up in class.

Saeran made a low, gentle noise of curiosity and Ambrose moved the note closer to him but he flicked his pupils to it, mouthing the words silently, and pressed his lips together.

His sides were heaving and Ambrose wiggled her eyebrows at him before returning the page to Peach with a flick of her wrist.

**_He is hot but not as hot as Mr. Kim. I wouldn’t mind sucking him off… or bending over for him. As long as I get fucked nice and hard._ **

Peach was snickering and a giggle spilled from her own lips as the familiar soft thunk of paper landed on her textbook.

**Okay but saaaaame. I didn’t think you were into art… ;)**

Professor Kim was frozen but his posture was still lax so Ambrose dipped her head to read.

“Hey, princess.” Saeran hissed beside her and Ambrose flicked her pupils towards him in acknowledgement as she continued to write. “Am, you might—”

**_I didn’t take you for the business type so ;)_ ** **_Prof. Kim can pin me up any ti—_ **

Ambrose jumped as someone—a very close someone— cleared their throat right beside her and she quickly closed her book over the note, hoping to shield it as she met Professor Kim’s kind eyes and unhappy frown.

“What do you have there?” Professor Kim questioned and her heart threw itself around her rib cage erratically. There was no anger in the words, just a touch of exasperation and she laughed breathlessly, smoothing her hair behind her ear.

“Nothing!” She answered with what she hoped was a charming smile. Peach was staring at her, wide eyed, and at the nervous swipe of his tongue over his lips, she knew she had to play it off. “I was just—writing down some notes to study later.”

She fucked up… she knew the second she uttered the lie…she had miscalculated.

“Oh?” Professor Kim hummed, holding out his hand. “Then you wouldn’t mind me seeing it? I would love to know what your method is…”

“Ah…” Ambrose scooted to the opposite edge of her seat to get as far from him as she could. Her chest was tight and her breathing was choppy as she jerked her head then right. “I-I rather not…”

“Miss Rivers.” Her name was laced with surprised hurt and disappointment. Ambrose reached down to grip the hem of her skirt as she stared at her jumping fingers, twisting and marring the pleats as Professor Kim sighed. “Hand it over.”

She hesitated and rose her curled fist to circle her chest quickly.

_I’m sorry._

Professor Kim squinted at her but Peach made a heart with his hands where they rested on his lap.

Ambrose tugged out the note and handed it over wordlessly.

It was silent except for the occasional snicker, the tick of the clock, and the blood rushing through her ears as she watched him skim their unspoken conversation.

Color bloomed in the apples of his cheeks and ears. It started off as a dusty rose and grew darker and richer until he resembled the hue of lipstick you wore when you wanted to be daring and draw a lover.

_Cherry red and slick with desire…_

Ambrose ached to pen the line before it escaped her to add to the song she was working on- but she couldn’t move with those eyes trained on her.

She shivered at the phantom caress down her spine.

_This is torture._

“Wha…” Professor Kim began dumbfoundedly, raking a hand through his hair. “Just… go to the desk.” He commanded but it wasn’t stern- the last syllable of each word lilting up with his uncertainty and shock. “Go. Unless…” He emphasized, turning away from Ambrose to face Peach then back. He parted his lips then pushed them together. “You want me to read this out loud?”

Peach crossed his arms at that, angling his head to glare at the top of his desk while Ambrose raised her chin to meet Professor Kim’s stare without moving an inch.

_Like hell. You won’t read the note._

“That’s not necessary, Professor Kim.” Saeyoung piped up and Saeran nodded his head vigorously. “I’m sure that Am is so—”

“That bad, huh?” Professor Kim drawled pointedly, raising an eyebrow at her in a silent challenge and Peach crushed his arms even more forcefully against his chest before he shoved himself back. The bottoms of his chair protested with a high cry but Professor Kim merely gave a little shake of his head, laying a hand on her desk. “Not you, Peach.”

His breath fanned across her cheeks and she could feel her resolve disintegrating at the hypnotic and patient mint and sky undertones of those irises and the way he invaded her space but left her room.

_Fuck. Fuck him. Fuck this._

“Fine.” She huffed finally, standing stiffly and making her way to the large oak desk on the side of the room. Saeran and Saeyoung caught each other’s attention worriedly as she forced her heels to hit the wooden floor harder than necessary, ignoring the crowd that tracked her path to her doom.

_Fuck those pretty eyes._

She kept her spine straight and head high until she had to place her arms flat on the desk, holding her upper body up as she bent over, spreading her legs as Professor Kim made his way to her.

Ambrose hadn’t moved her skirt up and she forced herself to keep her position, even as she felt her teacher’s presence behind her and the unmistakable clatter of the wooden paddle being lifted from its resting place on the second but rarely used white board.

Her nerves tingled as Professor Kim gave a light exhale and the fabric of her skirt tickled the back of her legs, raising goosebumps over her skin.

“Since you didn’t lift your skirt…” Professor Kim’s voice was low and she knew that no one else could really hear it by the way Peach rolled his lips, squinting, but it rose as he carried on. “You will count each swat.”

“Wh-what?” Ambrose stuttered, placing one palm flat so she could stand, but she crashed back down as the paddle sent the first shockwave of pain through her. “Shit…”

“I’m sorry what was that, Ambrose?” Professor Kim’s palm was firm against her lower back and Ambrose fought the urge to squirm, to lean back into him.

“O-One.” Ambrose managed as Saeyoung gaped at her, pupils spreading across glittering golden irises. She couldn’t help but wonder if she seemed composed because it would be a problem if it got out that she had a crush on the art professor and that spanking reduced her to a panty, compliant mess.

“Good girl.” He murmured and his thumb caressed her sweetly.

_Oh- fuck._

She bit her tongue to contain the whine that wanted to escape, willing her legs not to tremble, but the metallic tang of copper spread across her tastebud as that delicious pain came again.

_Maybe it’s Jihyun that does this to me._

She didn’t have time to ponder the sudden realization further as the next hit lands over her tender flesh.

“Two!”

_I wonder what he would be like outside of the classroom…_

“Th-three!”

_If he is as gentle as he seems or if he would pull my hair…_

“Four!”

Her forehead slammed against the top of the desk as her nails scrambled for purchase on the edge.

She ground her teeth together to keep her counting steady.

When had she risen up on the balls of her feet?

“Five! Nngh…”

_How would his hands feel? Just roaming all over…ah…_

“Si-ix.”

Her voice was starting to get thick with tears but it wasn’t just from how her ass cheeks were smarting- throbbing and sensitive- but from the way she pulsed between her legs and how her mind was fuzzing at the edges.

“Are you doing alright, Ambrose? You have four more to go… do you need to stop?”

_Oh, god. Please… don’t…_

“I’m fine.” Ambrose muttered. The sentence was muffled with how hard her cheek was smushed against the cold surface she was practically laying on. “Can we…”

There was a violent sneeze and a muted chorus of “Bless you.” and Ambrose remembered where she was- that this wasn’t a fantasy she was acting out in her dorm, fingers stuffed in her mouth, and a hand nestled between her legs.

She was in front of a room full of people… that could spread rumors.

“Can we just finish this?” She rasped, clenching her fingers even tighter. “Please.”

Her heart beats once and then there is another resounding smack.

“Seven.”

Saeran was radiating concern as she raised her head to escape the stifling wet heat of her own puffs. Tears are stinging her eyes but she smiles for him- even if it is small and fleeting.

The wetness along her waterline spilled over as another jolt of electric white agony and unfiltered arousal zoomed through her neurons.

She bowed her head once more to hide her face in the unruly waves of her hair.

“Eight.”

Her head was spinning crazily and she widened her stance, even though the strike was not nearly as strong as the others.

_I would love to taste you…_

The points of her teeth dug into her sore lip as she brought her legs closer together, whimpering when the paddle caught higher than it should.

Her shoulders leapt upwards as she cried out.

“Nine! Fu—"

Professor Kim was already stroking the spot, massaging away the worst of the sting.

“Don’t move. I know that was too high… You have one more.”

The last swat was more of a wisp but her muscles were screaming and the merciful pat still made her jerk but she felt horribly cold and empty as he pulled away.

“Ten.” Ambrose squeaked and her legs were jelly, oscillating in place.

She decided she needed to wait and Professor Kim said nothing as he deposited the paddle behind him and returned her skirt to its proper place, covering the angry crimson of her skin.

The sting returned each time she moved and Ambrose willed her chest to slow its rapid rise and fall.

“Are you alright?” Professor Kim’s dress shoes clicked on the floor and she bolted upright, swaying unsteadily.

She wouldn’t show weakness… not like this- not in front of people who weren’t her chosen family.

“I am, thank you.” She could never muster that fire she had with Professor Han and others with Professor Kim and his ridiculously compassionate eyes and kissable lips. “Can I go sit down now?”

“Yes,” Professor Kim motioned with a sweep of his hand and an affectionate click of his tongue. “Go on, then, dear.”

Ambrose nodded and slowly made her way back to her desk with her ruined underwear sticking uncomfortably to her damp core.

Once she was standing beside it, she hesitated, weighing the threat of another spanking, the urgency of the desire simmering in her veins, and the need for comfort clawing a hole in her chest.

_Fuck it._

She wrapped her arms around Peach’s shoulders and hugged him tightly, letting his comforting scent surround her and chase away the tension in her muscles.

Peach rested a palm lightly on her waist, steadying her, but he squeezed her lightly as Professor Kim admonished, “Ambrose, I would like to resume class. Please sit down.”

“Darling, I am going to fucking wreck you once this class is over… after Saeyoung fucks me senseless.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my Tumblr: loveinthebones.


End file.
